In the field of transportation and aviation the usage of unmanned vehicles is increasing tremendously. When handling a group of unmanned vehicles, such as Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles (UCAV), within a space the problem with coordination is a big issue. Some functionality to coordinate the travelling routes, such as flight paths, for all unmanned vehicles needs to be present at all times.
There are some traditional ways to solve the coordinated flying of UCAVs, for example, the required coordination functionality may be located in either the ground control station (GCS), a manned vehicle or in a UCAV assigned as the leader. All these alternatives have however a single point of coordination and lacks sufficient reliability in a dynamic combat environment. All UCAVs are lost if the point of coordination is lost, either by communication failure or lost in battle.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,233 discloses a totally integrated system for automatic formation flight control of multiple vehicles. Course, speed, altitude, turbulence, and look ahead flight plan corrections are then shared and sent to the respective autopilot and/or auto throttle to alter the course to prevent mid air collision. However, if a communication failure occurs the vehicles will travel blind.
There is, thus, a need to provide a method that enhances the way of generating the trajectories for vehicles in a group of vehicles.